The operating characteristics of modern automotive vehicles are generally based on computer algorithms that are pre-programmed into various electronic control units that are installed in the vehicles. The algorithms are typically configured to provide operating parameters to the electronic control units, representing a desired standard of vehicle performance. The electronic control units are thereby calibrated with appropriate vehicle parameters to control the operation of various corresponding automotive systems, such as engine, transmission, steering, braking, and the like.
The vehicle calibration parameters are typically obtained by gathering performance data from a pilot group of instrumented test vehicles. Extensive testing of the pilot vehicles is generally performed under varying environmental conditions (hot/cold weather, altitude, highway/city driving, etc.) in order to establish a statistical performance average for the calibration of production vehicles. This statistical performance average is designated herein as a Figure of Merit (FOM), and is typically based on the testing of a relatively small number (e.g., 5 to 100) of pilot vehicles.
Experience has shown, however, that the average performance of a relatively large population (e.g., thousands) of production vehicles may differ from the FOM of the test vehicle sample. This deviation from the original FOM can result from production tolerances, driving wear and tear, and so forth. As such, an optimum FOM for production vehicles can change as the number of on-road vehicles increases. In order to adjust the calibration of a production vehicle for optimal performance, however, the production vehicle would typically require a conventional recalibration process, which can be both costly and time-consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for automatically updating the calibration of a vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to implement the automatic calibration updating with minimal inconvenience to the vehicle operator. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.